


understanding

by asilencegrowing



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Scully gets Mulder to shut up finally, X-Files Porn Battle: Fucksgiving 2020 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asilencegrowing/pseuds/asilencegrowing
Summary: inspired by the tumblr @xfpornbattle fucksgiving prompt - "Scully discovers there is only one way to get Mulder to stop talking, and that's a blowjob."
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	understanding

There were many times throughout Scully’s life that she believed she had witnessed the impossible. From instances of time lost to ships rising out of Antarctic ice, she had seen well past her fair share. However, no phenomenon was quite as unbelievable to her now as the hesitancy of the man underneath her.

“Mulder,” she whispered as her hands ran down his shirtless chest, “it’s just me.”

He took her hands in his as he reveled in the sweet satisfaction of the day’s tension finally beginning to decrease. His apartment was dark and quiet. This was their time now, the stillness of the night providing a protective shield for private revelations and gentle caresses.

They hadn’t been doing this for nearly long enough, Scully suddenly realized. Had it really only been two months ago that their caution was cast aside, let go of in favor of a comfort they finally realized could only be found in one another?

“Scully, I…” he said, letting out a long breath.

Here in their safe place, Scully couldn’t find the patience for more words. His insistent need for reassurance was hitting a raw nerve within her tonight. She was not interested in grand declarations between lovers. And Jesus, he was already so hot under her, scorching every inch of skin that was connecting the two of them together. She just might believe in spontaneous combustion after all. One thing she _was_ certain of - she needed him. The security of his love for her, his absolute belief here as in all other things tethering her to the moment. 

“Mulder,” she breathed his name out softer than before. A new sense of understanding had started to bloom within her. Tonight, what he needed was to feel absolutely loved and understood.

She took her hands from his chest, moving them up now to his soft hair that had been frayed from their stressful day. Gently, she placed her lips on his as she moved herself more firmly atop him. Her knees were now locked on each side of his thighs, fabric rubbing together and beginning to create a delicious friction.

“I love you,” he whispered, more gentle and truer than any words she had ever heard from him, “I need to let you know. I have so many things to say.”

“I already know,” her lips spoke as they grazed his, kisses becoming firmer with her need to prove to him that she knew.

“Scully, I’m serious,” he said as he pulled back. His expression looked beaten and forlorn, like he couldn't get the right words out no matter how hard he tried. He started shaking his head slightly as he spoke, “This isn’t some game to me. You mean everything…I mean, I can’t face it if I ruin this.”

His face was so sincere that she knew even her most heartfelt words were of no use to him. Getting up, Scully unraveled her hands from his hair and place her feet on the floor in front of the worn couch. Mulder’s eyes grew more concerned as she suddenly knelt, now placing a hand on each of his knees.

The desire began to rush back into her, tingling from her fingers up into the base of her spine. To have Mulder at her mercy turned her on in a way she was embarrassed to admit. Her hands quickly took to the button and zipper on his pants, slowly undoing them as she stared into the depths of his eyes.

“I know how you feel,” she said, as she started to drag his pants down his long legs, “and I am certain this is where we should be now. You and I.”

“But – “

His words were cut off by the sudden feeling of her tongue on his hot skin. The very last bit of his determination to converse turning into a moan.

Scully’s soft smirk of satisfaction was hidden as her head began to travel farther down to his hardening erection. When she noticed Mulder had begun to squirm against her actions, she looked up again and spoke as true as she ever had, “Please, let me show you. Let me take care of you.”

His stubbornness now had pitifully dissolved, like so many of their times before. Mulder stilled, looking into her eyes to confirm her sincerity. Finally, he placed his hands through her soft hair. Still after all, he utterly disbelieved that he, Spooky Mulder, deserved a woman who would want him this way. As if she had read his mind, she leaned over and placed a soft kiss onto his tensing wrist. With a nod of his head, her arousal shot through her again.

“So good,” her words were placed as kisses to each hip bone. The next, to the skin just above his cock.

A moan of satisfaction from him urged Scully onward. She finally took him in her hand, starting to stroke up and down slowly. His skin was buttery soft and fragrant like a damp night.

Tonguing up and down his length, her passion grew tenfold. His moans were coming loud and strong now. Sounds of a man kept from freely expressing his needs finally pushing forward. Urged on, Scully took the tip of him into her mouth, licking around his sensitive head.

“God, Scully,” he groaned as he began to pump his hips slightly.

Her hot mouth was like fire to him. Hot, white flames that decimated every previous notion of what love could be.

“Mmm,” she hummed around his stiff cock, savoring every twitch felt and groan heard. Sweat, pooling into her cleavage, caught Mulder’s eye.

“Take off your shirt, please,” he breathed, pulling at her small blue top, “I need to see you.”

His fingers, oh so gentle, wandered toward the hem. New skin was revealed, a hefty flush crossing Scully’s chest. He leaned forward to place a sweet kiss above her heart.

Once adjusted back into the soft leather of the couch, he met Scully’s sudden predatory gaze.

She took his hands and placed them at his sides as she spoke calmly, “No more talking, Mulder. Sit still.”

Her sternness was a new tactic, but judging from his deep groan, not one unwelcomed. Starting anew, she began to place small open-mouthed kisses along his length. Her hand wondered up to his balls, massaging gently. A hot thrill was washing over her. Tonight, she would show him.

“You’re so perfect, baby. So beautiful.” The words came from her slowly now. Husky and dripping with arousal. His hands wondered over her breasts, fingertips circling her hardening nipples. Scully’s own wetness between her thighs increased as she squirmed slightly. This was getting her off as much as him.

 _Damn_ , she was tryingto prove her point. His back arched slightly as his cock slid in and out of her mouth smoothly now. As she built a steadier rhythm, Mulder breathed quick and shallow. His desire on a crash course headed for the closest barrier.

“Fuck, ohmygod, don’t stop,” he gasped as she hit a particularly sensitive spot with her tongue, “please.”

Her eyes rose to meet his once again. Suddenly, Scully understood. This man, so excruciatingly handsome and passionate, was never appreciated. He’d never had someone like… _her_. A partner of equal standing. A partner to console him and build him up. A partner who would take him to the back of her throat, let him as deep inside herself as he was in her heart.

As she began to softly hum, she brought her hands up to stroke up and down his muscled legs, putting every ounce of love into this new gesture. Eyes still locked onto his as intense as ever, she pushed her mouth down until her lips met his pelvic bone. That earned her a startled grunt.

“Jesus, Scully,” he was moaning continuously now, hips pumping his cock out and back into her wet mouth, “so hot, so fucking hot.”

She pulled back quickly to look up at him directly, “Baby, come for me. I want you to come in my mouth”

 _God_ , she was good. _Better than good_ , he thought. As far as he was concerned, her goal of making him feel cherished and loved was absolutely met. This beautiful woman was going to make him come so hard, and it was going to happen soon.

Her tongue was swirling, her hands pumping. Mewling at his obvious state of ecstasy, Scully was enthralled with him. Jesus, who was she kidding? She was in love with him. Putting all her focus and passion into a blowjob felt unoriginal, but she knew they were past simple dynamics.

“I love you,” her impulses told her to tell him, to let him know this was more than an act.

“Oh, God, oh fuuuck, oh Scully” he began whimpering incoherently, his orgasm hitting him like a lightning strike at her words. Warmth spread through his chest as he shot wave after wave of come into her waiting mouth.

Scully watched him, looking through him to the purest form of Mulder she had ever witnessed. This man. He would be the end for her. A period replacing all questions marks.

As his breathing began to even, she scooted up and atop him once more, kissing around his face slowly and gently while he recovered. His hum of satisfaction peaking her arousal again.

“Thank you,” he turned his face toward her for a slow, deep kiss.

“For what? The blowjob?”

“No,” his eyes were searching her over, letting her see his vulnerability, “for loving me.”

The tears in her eyes were about to roll over when suddenly her world shifted on its axis. The man that was molded like clay in her hands not thirty seconds before was unexpectedly above her.

“Now,” he stated simply as he began to slide her pants off her petite hips, “let me love you.”


End file.
